Tango For Two, Trouble For Three
by OceanPhoenix
Summary: Sloane Peterson is the object of three of the coolest movie teens ever's desire: Ferris Bueller,Joel Goodson and Jimmy Reardon. (Guest-starring Marty McFly as well P)
1. The New Day Off

Thank you so much for reading, and the mix may be too much, but please read. I couldn't help it; I'm so in love with these three teens, confused in different ways. It's so cool. I do not own Sloane, Ferris or Cameron, Joel or Jimmy. They belong to their director/screenwriter.

Again, hope you will enjoy it. Please review

The New Day Off

"You sure you'll be all right, honey?" A pair of huge, worried eyes was all focused at me as a warm hand gently caressed my sweaty forehead.

"No problem mom, I –" To make it more realistic, I coughed twice. "- I will be just fine. I can take care of myself."

I smiled my most charming smile at her and she melted completely. I could see it in her face that she bought it. Again. I couldn't believe it. It was so close the last time I skipped school, and still she was acting like a sheep, never suspicious towards her newborn lamb. Her extremely clever newborn lamb, that is, thank you very much.

"Well, I will tell Jeanie to take care of you, and I'm sure everything will be ok."

What?

"Jeanie's got to go to school, doesn't she?" I said, getting a little worried now. She was going to school, right?  
"No, I forgot to tell you? Her teacher had a sudden attack of serious stomachache, after eating a bad cake or something. Well, she didn't have to school today, anyway. But I got to go now, honey. I'll see you tonight, right?"

She leaned forwards and kissed my forehead softly with the tips of her lips. My mouth smiled at her, even though my eyes still were wide from the shock. Jeanie couldn't be home. How would I be able to get out of the house unnoticed now!

"Bye baby," my mom smiled at me before she closed the door behind her as she stepped out of my room.

As soon as I heard the door downstairs close, I jumped out of bed. I was fully dressed, all set for my tenth day off, hoping that nothing would mess it up. But even a genius is wrong, it seems. I wonder if Einstein ever made mistakes?

I opened my door as slowly as I could. No Jeanie is sight? Perfecto. I walked down the stairs at the tip of my toes, trying to keep the stairs from making too much noise.

I found my cold-hearted sister in the couch, eating a sandwich while she was listening to some music on her Discman. I was just about to reach the doorknob when her eyes rested on me.

"Going out, are we, bro?" She said sharply, a little louder than necessary.

"No, I was just…" I grabbed a soda from the kitchen table and smiled sweetly at her. "I was just getting something for my dry throat."

"That is mine, dickhead, and dry that stupid smile of your face, it doesn't charm me anyway," She answered, all in a sarcastic tone. I wanted to shoot her. She was sure going to tell mom.

"I don't mind anyway, go live your life if you want to trash it," She suddenly said, looking down in the table, taking a bite of her sandwich, chewing it slowly. I raised an eyebrow.

"When I go out, you're going to tell mom," I said suspiciously. She frowned.

"Not as long as we have a deal," she said, taking her eyes back at my face. A deal?  
"What kind of a deal?" I answered quickly. She heard the interest in my voice, I could tell.

"I have a date today and you know what mom thinks about my dates with boys she don't know, right? So if you promise to tell her that I'm out with some friends tonight, I won't tell anything. Deal?"

I smiled at her. "Dearest sister…" I began. "You've got yourself a deal." I finished by smiling my "charming smile" again. She frowned again, but smiled. "Cool".

"Oh, by the way," I stopped as I opened the door. Jeanie didn't seem to enjoy my stop as she bit her teeth together. I didn't really mind.

"Who is this guy you're going out with anyway? I bet you it is that drug dealer you met at the police station…"

"How much?"

"50 cent"

"You just lost them. This guy is new in town. I think he's here visiting his aunt or something, but he's just so sweet and cool!" She almost jumped as she talked about him. I could tell she was really exciting about him.

"Good-looking?" I asked, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Very"

"Personality?"

"Very nice"

"Job?"

"Negative"

In the middle of our little quiz, she suddenly looked at her watch.

"You better go. I don't want you hanging around when he picks me up, okay? So get the hell out of here"

I smiled at her before I stepped outside, smelling the first day of June. The sun was shining brightly in my eyes, causing them to close slightly.

After some scanning in the neighbourhood, I saw a piece of crap of a car rolling up our yard.

I couldn't help but smiling when I saw Cameron's pale face hiding in the car.

"Just in time, Cam!" I grinned as I jumped in.

"I'm sick of acting sick just to help you through your day, Bueller" He said lowly, staring at me. I just laughed. I know he didn't mean it.

"Well, as you remember, my sister got a car –"

"-While you got a computer, yes we know…" He said, scooping me of. I looked at him, making him feel rude. He smiled and soon we both were laughing quietly.

"So were are we going today, Ferris?" He soon asked, still smiling.

"Well, I dunno. You've seen Sloane yet? She said she would take the day off as well, but she haven't give me a call yet"

"I thought you guys broke up some time ago?"

"Yes, but we're still friends, right? And don't worry; we'll get together again. Hey, I'm going to marry her right? So, where is she?"

Cameron just raised his shoulders. None of us did know, so we just accepted the unknown fact that she forgot all about it and went to school or simply got sick and had to stay at home.

After driving about two minutes, we saw some new people moving into the house of ms. Morrison, who recently passed away. No one really missed her. She was just some crazy old lady who hated teens. We used to throw little rocks at her window, and when she died from heart failure, Cam and me thought we might have scared her to death.

"Who's that new kid?" Cameron's interest suddenly rose together with mine as we saw a boy at our age carrying some boxes from a car and into the house.

I never thought of myself as any tall for my age, but even I seemed to be taller than this guy. He looked like a mix between "mommy's little angel" and a "bad boy" because of his short, brown, perfect hair and because of his black sunglasses and clothing. After carrying the box with the text "CAREFUL, BREAKABLE STUFF" inside, he ran to the backyard out of our point of view.

"I don't like him," Cameron said, obviously annoyed. "He looks like trouble"

I smiled at my all-time worried, but best, friend.

"Cameron," I sighed, resting my hand on his tight shoulder. "You always smell trouble."

I got out of the car. Cam looked at me, waiting for an explanation of why I stepped out.

"Hey, come on! Let's give the kid a warm welcome to this boring neighbourhood! Who knows, perhaps he'll turn out to be one of us?"

Cameron didn't seem to like the idea of having more of us, but he followed me anyway.

We hurried over to the yard, and walked to the other side of the house, finding the new guy. But not alone. He was making out with a girl. A very beautiful girl that is. With big, bright eyes and long, brown, smooth hair. This new troublemaker was making out with Sloane… My Sloane…


	2. Forgetting a Fairytale

Again, none of these characters belong to me and neither does Jimmy Reardon. So thanks for reading, anyway. ) Pliz review, by the way

Forgetting a Fairytale

"Sloane Peterson, what the hell are you doing?" I said loudly in anger. What, she was some kind of a slut, just moving on to another "Ferris"? No. No way. There was only one Ferris here, and that was I. Who did he think he was, by the way? Just moving in, and catch a girl just like that? Doesn't the boy own any shame?

"Ferris!" She cried suddenly as she pulled away from the boy's lips. "I was just looking for you!"

"Yeah, and I suppose you didn't find me in that guy's mouth?" I spat at her in anger. The boy looked at me. Cameron was so right. He did smell like trouble. Lots of trouble indeed.

"That Guy" happens to have a name!" Sloane spat back, pointing her finger in my stomach. "Were is your manner, Bueller?"

I wanted to laugh her hardly in the face. My manners!

"My manners? What about your manners? Breaking up with me and then, about two weeks later, you end up with a guy who's just moving in? Where is the answer to that?"  
"I think you just gave yourself the answer when you said "breaking up with me", don't you?"

"So, you're that kind are you? Just moving from guy to guy?"

"I've settled down with Joel now!"

"Hey, folks, calm it down will you!" The guy, apparently to be named Joel, interrupted us and stopped our little fight.

"Well, I'm going now. Try to kick some sense into this mindless fool's head, will you?" Sloane said and ((I couldn't believe it)) kissed Joel on the lips right in front of Cam and me. I almost forgot that Cameron had been there at all, as he just stood there watching the fight.

All three of us just watched Sloane as she walked out of the yard, heading home.

"Just forget her," Joel's voice suddenly spoke. Both Cameron and me stared at him.

"Excuse me…?" I said, like I didn't get it. I actually did. He wanted me to just give my long lost love, my fiancé, up to some street-smart guy who just moves in and wears his dad's sunglasses. To forget my beloved Sloane would be like forgetting a fairytale your mother taught you when you were a kid.

Would I follow his command? Over my dead body.

"You heard me, pal," He said, grinning. He took his sunglasses of and took my hand tightly, smiling. "I'm Joel. Joel Goodson. Nice to meet you"

"Ferris. Ferris Bueller. And the pleasure is on your side," I mumbled angrily. He took it all so easy. Didn't he mind stealing another guy's girl? I could easily get her back, but then this fool suddenly showed up. I hated him as much as I hated my sister. I never though I actually would hate any human in that way.

"Hey, take it easy man!" He laughed and clapped me hardly on my shoulder. I wanted to bite his smirking face of.

"It's not the end of the world, a guy like you gets to screw a lot of girls before he dies!"

I could hear it in his cold voice that he either meant it as a compliment or as a joke. He had no sarcasm in it anyway.

"I happen to be in love with the girl. Don't you know what it means to be in love?" I said, my teeth gritted. He stopped smiling and looked at me.

"Yes, in fact I do, but my girl was a whore and her pimp was all chasing me. And besides, I earned lots of money on her," He said, his smile now turning more sarcastic.

"Come on, Cam, let's get out of here," I mumbled, sending Joel a last glare. Cameron followed me out of the yard.

"What do you want to do, Ferris?" Cameron asked quietly when we entered the car again. I sighed deeply.

"He's going to hurt Sloane. I know it. He's going to get her to bed and then dump her like a sack of potatoes. She's going to cry her heart out. I won't allow that."

Cameron sighed as well. I should never drag him into this. He knew I would do anything to get her back, and "anything" is a new word for "trouble" to him.

Cameron drove the car past my house, but I told him to stop.

"Look Cameron, pal, I think I just want to be sick in my own bed right now. All right? If you hurry up, you're still able to reach school using the explanation that you slept too long."

Cameron nodded and smiled bravely. I could see he was disappointed.

"You'll be ok?" He asked as I stepped out of the car. I smiled at him, not knowing why he bothered to ask at all.

"Ferris Bueller is always ok, Cameron," I said. He smiled with me and then drove off.

So now I was all alone, wanting a big hole in the ground to appear and swallow my entire body in one bite. No pain, just peace.

I slowly entered the house, looking around.

"Jeanie?" I almost forgot she had a date. She had fun with someone of the opposite sex. God, I wish I'd never leave Sloane. Or did she leave me? I wasn't sure. I guess we just sort of broke up.

I dragged myself up the stairs, blinded by my own sorrow. I never wanted to see daylight again; I probably wouldn't get to neither. I didn't realise until now how much I actually love this certain Sloane Peterson.

I slammed the door hardly behind me and fell down on my bed. I turned so I was lying on my back, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling above me. I wanted to spend the rest of my day lying like this. It felt comfortable. That is, until my back started to hurt, causing me to change my position to stretch it.

Slam

The door downstairs suddenly opened and closed hardly. Mom and dad were home? Already? I rolled up my sleeve, exposing my watch. No, they weren't supposed to be home for another four hours! What if it was a thief, I thought.

I opened the door as slowly as I did when Jeanie was home, but tried to make less noise when I walked down the stairs.

"Whoever you are, just freeze!" I said. I heard my voice shiver. Hopefully, the intruder didn't notice my fear.

"I have a gun!" I continued as I reached the first floor. I looked around folding my hands like it actually was a gun.

"Drop it, Ferris," Jeanie's voice answered from her usual couch. I was confused. Didn't she have a date with that amazing guy of hers?

"Jeanie, why are you home so soon? Weren't you supposed to have that fabulous date of yours?"

When she didn't answer my question, I walked closer to her. Her head were hanging down, causing her hair to cover up her face.

"Jeanie, what's wrong?" I asked suspiciously.

When she lifted her head up, I could see what I didn't want to see.

She was crying.


	3. Meeting Reardon

Not much readers, but I enjoy writing this, so I'll finish it! X3'

Some twists in here, and there'll be more, but don't worry. This is, strangely enough, leading somewhere. This is so far the worst say of Ferris life… enjoy! )

Meeting Mr.Reardon

"Jeanie, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" I mumbled, trying to find the right words to say to comfort my crying sister. "Did someone hurt you?" I sat down next to her in the sofa, as she cried louder, sobbing onto my shoulder.

"Yes!" She cried out, gasping for air.

"Who? That guy you were supposing to date?"

"YES!" she cried louder, and I started to get nervous that my mom would hear it from her job and return to check out if everything was all right.

"Well, what did he do?" I pulled her up from my shoulder, facing her. "Tell me, Jeanie, please!"

"He… He said," she gasped, straightening her back. "He said that he couldn't go out with me, because…because he found another girl!" she cried, returning to my shoulder.

"Okay, that's enough!" I said, getting up on my feet. "I won't let anybody hurt you and get away with it. What did you say the name of that sport was?"

"Jimmy…" she sniffed. "Jimmy Reardon. The address is written down on a note on the kitchen."

"Great. I take your car, Jeanie. Don't do anything I wouldn't have done when I'm gone, okay? See you later!"

After finishing my last sentence, I closed the door behind me as I ran outside.

On my way out, I'd picked up the note so I knew where my target was.

"So, Mr. Jimmy Reardon," I whispered to myself as I started the motor on Jeanie's car and drove out of the backyard.

I figured that he lived somewhere a bit far away, but still, I was going.

"Hey, Bueller, what's up?" A voice called and made me stop. I soon found myself facing one of the most disgusting people of the moment as he trudged over to the car. I sighed.

"What do you want, Goodson?" I said, trying to keep calm. "Why don't you go offer my ex-girlfriend something that I obviously couldn't?"

"Calm it, Bueller," he smiled. "The matter of fact, she is my ex too, now!"

"What? Why?"

"She said she just felt that we didn't belong together, but you know what I think?"

I shook my head, really not being interested.

He leaned his lips uncomfortably close to my ear and whispered slowly;

"I think that girl of yours is a real whore."

"Okay, that's enough!" I said loudly in anger, trying to smash my fist into his face, but he was too fast and grabbed my fist before I hit him.

"Take it easy man…" He smiled as he walked away.

"Yeah, that's right, rich boy, go home to daddy!" I yelled after him. "And stay!"

He didn't answer me; he only put on his sunglasses and snorted.

How dared he! He had no right calling her a whore because of that! I didn't call her that, did I? She probably just got tired of him, or if she did dump him for another, it would probably be me, wouldn't it? Perhaps she missed me just as much as I missed her? Well, first thing first; I had to go tell this "prince charming", Mr. Reardon, to stay away from my sister.

I started the car again, and turned on the radio as I continued my way to find Jimmy Reardon.

I snorted with a smile as I heard "Twist and Shout" playing on the radio.

"What are the odds of that?" I smiled to myself. I hadn't heard that song since I sang it in the street parade. I sighed, remembering Sloane's surprised and beautiful face the moment she saw me on the platform. She loved me. I knew it. She was beaming.

Suddenly, I was there. I didn't know how, but I checked the address twice, comparing it to the one on the house in front, and it was the same.

"Well, no turning back no, eh?" I mumbled and stepped out. The house was big and he looked like he had some money, this guy. Perhaps that was the big thing about him? I mean, he couldn't have been that good looking, that some girl like Jeanie would cry about him?

I saw no car in the yard, but I heard voices inside. As I passed a window, I saw two shadows, dancing and laughing. It didn't take long before they were smooching too. I stuck my tongue out in disgust as I heard little noises of pleasure, caused by the kissing. This had to be the new girl, I thought. Why, she was probably some hot, blonde, skinny bimbo, wasn't she? I felt the anger rise in me, wanting more than anything to punch him in his face. I could imagine him; tall, broad-shouldered, with short, black hair, and probably a smoke in his mouth. His clothing would be long jeans and a short-sleeved black shirt with a pentagram on it. Yeah, he would be hard to beat up, for sure...

Carefully, I placed my finger on the doorbell and pushed it in. When it made a noise, I listened carefully, hearing voices from the other side of the walls.

"Oh darn it, not now…" 

"_Be quick, will you?"_

"_Yeah, sure, baby. Don't fix your hair while I'm in the door, right?"_

The voices were followed by a kiss, before a boy stood in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow. Must be his brother, I thought.

"Eh, may I talk to Jimmy Reardon, please?" I said, uncertain. The boy smiled.

"You're looking at him. I am Jimmy Reardon."

I couldn't help it when my jaw dropped. This guy was like the total opposite of the one I had in mind. The short, black hair was replaced with thick, blonde hair in an elegant wave on the top of his hair, and his eyes were kind and green. About his height, he wasn't much taller than me, and he wasn't smoking. He looked completely healthy. His clothes weren't gothic at all, he was actually only wearing a blue robe.

"Yes, can I help you?" he said kindly.

But before I was able to say something as an answer, I heard a second voice.

"Are you coming back inside soon, baby?"

All the blood in my body seemed to freeze to ice, as my heart skipped a beat. I pushed the boy away and walked quickly into the living room, where my shock grew worse.

There was Sloane… wearing nothing but a pink robe…


	4. The Plot

The new chapter's up, not many to go. I'm getting into this history now. Looks like I'm the only one, but... Nah. Anyway; enjoy.

The Plot

"Sloane, you slut!" I screamed, not giving the damn about the fact that I was in a stranger's house.

"What happened to "hello"!" She snapped back at me, surprised to see me.

"It vanished when you fucked Mr. Sunglasses and Mr. Daddy's boy!" I shouted back at her. She stared at me, her love replaced with extreme hate. I could see it. She hated me.

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses a bit, okay?" Jimmy raised his hands and placed himself between us. "As far as I know, Sloane did break up with you, so she may do whatever she want, right?"

Sloane nodded.

"And me and Joel weren't even together, we was just flirting!" Sloane continued.

"Then why did you kiss!"

"To make you jealous!" She screamed, her face getting all red. Jimmy had obviously nothing more to say.

"Okay, I see, that's all this is about, what? To make me jealous? Well, it doesn't work, okay, because when I see what kind of a whore you are, I DON'T WANT YOU BACK!"

After saying my final sentence, I raged out of the door, not bothering to see how she reacted. I really didn't care. Or I did, but I didn't want to let her know.

I ran out in my car, turning the key and drove out of the yard. Thank god that nobody followed me.

I didn't drive the entire way home; instead I stopped at a café nearby, wanting to be alone. I was pretty pleased to see that I almost was. The only other person around was a guy at about my age, drinking a soda. I sat down next to him, sighing. I ordered a diet coke.

"Problems with the ladies, yeah?" He smiled at me. I tried to smile, but it was hard.

"Yeah, she dumped me for "prince charming"," I mumbled. He seemed like a cool guy. He had brown, short but thick hair, and was wearing a red collage sweater.

"I'm Marty McFly," he smiled, stretching out his hand.

I grabbed it with my own. "Nice to meet you, I am Ferris Bueller."

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean, THE Ferris Bueller? Of the whole "Save Ferris" thing?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled. "Gees, I didn't know I was famous or anything."

"So, I've helped a couple to get together again before, you know?" He continued, taking a sip of his soda. My mind rose.

"Really? Who?"

"My pare… cousin and his present wife," he smiled.

"Well, perhaps you're able to help me?" I said, getting really into this. He studied his fingernails, showing that he wasn't really interested.

"Nah, I don't' know about that…"

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know, I don't like your attitude," he grinned. What the…? I quickly realised that I didn't like this sport anymore, taking that confident tone of his.

"You know what I think? That you never helped a couple. I think you're a real chicken!"

"What did you say?" He raised his voice suddenly.

"Eh, nothing?"

"Nobody calls me a chicken, okay? All right, lets say I will help you and this chick of yours, but what's in it for me, anyway?"

"Well, I've got a cute sister, if you…"

"I've already got a girlfriend…"

"Okay, lets say 20 dollars."

Marty snorted. "50"

"Okay, lets say 30 then," I tried.

"Still 50"

"45, my last offer!"

"Deal," Marty smiled, grabbing my hand. "So, tell me a little about this girl of yours, will you?"

"Well, she's got long, brown hair and big, brown eyes. Her name is Sloane Peterson, by the way."

"Hmm, sounds good, " He smiled, resting his head in his arm. "What about the new guy, what is he like?"

I frowned. I didn't really want to talk about him… "His name is Jimmy Reardon. He is like… perfect, you know what I mean? Not too tall, not too thin, not to thick, blonde, thick hair, bright, green eyes… It'll be hard to get him away."

Marty looked like he was thinking it all over.

"Well, I know what to do. I'll make her fall in love with me, and then I'll take her to the dance on Saturday, that is two days from now. Then I'll start getting really… intimacy. Believe me, NO girls want the guys to do that in the beginning of the first date. I swear. And when she tries to get loose, I'll hold her, so she won't be able. Then you come, open the door, and hit me so I fall down on the ground. Then you'll be the hero, and I'll be the creep!"

He talked really fast, and it took me some time to quite catch what he said. My first thought after I understood it was: What? He didn't really think that would work, did he?

"Okay, first: How the hell are you suppose to make her fall in love with YOU, when she got REARDON?"

He smiled, almost chuckling.

"Oh, I can handle it." He winked at me, and asked me to write down her address and phone number. I did as he said, paid him half of the money, and got out of there. I only hoped he wasn't joking. He had given me his phone number and address too, as a guarantee, he said.


End file.
